This invention concerns a small computer such as used as a personal computer or network workstation. More particularly, the invention concerns the configuration of the operational components, chassis, and housing of such a computer.
Small computers are in wide use today. They inexpensively provide independent computing to individuals and small businesses, and when networked, serve the computing needs of large organizations.
Most small computers today are of the same general industrial design. They consist of a system unit, sometimes called a tower or desk top unit or simply the xe2x80x9ccomputer.xe2x80x9d The system unit is basically a box-like housing containing a single central processing unit (CPU), volatile and non-volatile memory, one or more storage drives such as flexible disk drives and CD-ROM, a power unit, a fixed disk storage hard drive, and a motherboard and harness for tying those, and the computer""s peripheral components, together. Peripheral components include the necessary monitor, typically a cathode ray tube (CRT), a keyboard, and a mouse. Other peripherals include printers, modems, game input/output devices, and the like.
Typically, users place the system unit on their desk top, either next to or under their monitor, or next to or under their desk. Keyboards are placed on the desk or in a tray under it. Space for a mousepad is needed near the keyboard, and printers are placed nearby on the desk or a stand-alone unit. The system unit and all of the peripherals are tied together with multiple cables.
As the capabilities of, and resulting demand for, small computers grew, manufacturers initially focused on increasing computing power. However, users are increasingly focusing on the amount of desk space consumed by a small computer, as well as the need for separate computing elements tied together by a xe2x80x9crat""s nestxe2x80x9d of cabling, most of it inaccessible at the back of a computer. With upgrade of computers in power, memory, peripheral compatibility and application now routinely accomplished with add-on units such as CPU-chips, memory cards, and various other daughter cards, better access to the internal parts of the computer is also demanded. Consequently, what is required is a compact, consolidated, and accessible personal computer.
The present invention fills the need for a compact, consolidated, and accessible personal computer. The invention includes a computer with a housing and a flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), active matrix display, plasma display, or other flat panel display device, pivotably connected by a hinge to the housing and rotatable about its horizontal axis between a closed position, wherein it serves as a cover for the internal components of the computer, and an open position, where it provides access to the internal components. The display extends past at least one wall of the housing, concealing cable connectors located on that wall.
The computer also has a drive unit pivotably connected by a hinge to the housing and rotatable about its vertical axis between a closed position, wherein it also serves as a cover for the internal components of the computer, and an open position, wherein it provides access to the internal components. The drive unit has a front panel and a detachable carriage for housing a plurality of drive assemblies, such as CD-ROM or mini-disk drives.
The above and other advantages and features of the invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description of the invention which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.